youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Michae1
Michael Schneider (born: ), better known online as Michae1, is a YouTube Commentator. His channel started off as a gaming channel and slowly started stiring away from the gaming content and moving forward to the commentary community. History Michae1 began his first channel on December 6th, 2014 and didn't upload his first video until January 1st, 2015. The first upload on Michae1's first channel was "Roblox The City of Robloxia" Michae1 later deleted the channel and didn't have an official channel until April 11th, 2017. Michae1 used to go by different aliases at this point in time and he changed his name several times. Michael S, Michael Schneider, micsch295, PCGamerX55, Stampyshorthead S, Michael Gaming, Michae1 Gaming, Michae1 Early Life Michael was born in Cleveland, Ohio. When Michael was about 3 years old, him and his family moved to Fairview Park, Ohio, where he still lives today. Michael didn't have any bad problems too much in his early life but lost 2 grandparents around the ages 4 and 5. Later down the line, Michael started his first ever channel back in the December of 2014. This is where his "legacy," begins. YouTube Michael had previously made two YouTube channels, he mentioned this in a few videos that are now privated or deleted. His previous channels together had over 550+ subscribers combined. Michael would have managed to sustain 1,300 Subscribers, if all his channels were still here on YouTube. Michael made his 'Michae1' channel on April 11, 2017 and was shouted out or credited in videos multiple times by many people. These people have YouTube channels by the names of WutEpGuiz , GamerX6500, Cyclone, WigoFellas, Jacob Habel, Doxy Gaming and Bolt Method. Controversy Eva Situation On September 17, 2018, Michael was exposed by YouTuber named dom recording Michael sexually appealing to a girl named Eva. Michael said in a discord group call in YouTuber Semp's discord server saying "I want to f**k Eva that's all I want to do" while at 13 years old. This was then brought up by Joseph (Semp), who mentioned the sexual appeal after exposing 2 other YouTubers. Joseph claimed that 'Eva' is only 10 years old and mentions Michael attempting to do illegal activities alongside attempting 'Eva' to do the same. Joseph showed Michael's 350 subscribers special video, which eventually became a meme for a short period of time. Shortly after all the controversy, Michael had instantly regret what he had done, not only would this leave a permanent mark, but Michael would never be able to forgive himself or forget the moment it happened. BojeHead Controversy On October 30, 2018, Michael uploaded a video exposing a now deleted channel called 'BojeHead' where he exposes his acts of plagiarism, manipulation, and lies. BojeHead has "changed" from this video but his sister sends an email out to Michae1 demanding to take down the video. Michae1 accepted, but shortly after un-privated the video. In March, BojeHead deleted his channel and left 90 subscribers behind and started a new channel called 'Sphinxo.' GamerX6500 Controversy On August 10, 2019. A video was uploaded by Michae1 called, "The Downfall & Decay of GamerX6500 (Do Not Forgive Him!)" essentially, this video was a response to Gamer's actions recently on the internet. This drama had involved ZHD, TDP4 Playa, Cyclone, WutEpGuiz, and Vynlazer. Cyclone, WutEpGuiz, and Vynlazer all made their own videos on Gamer's actions. In response to all of hte videos, Gamer proceeded to delete all of his videos and went to a hospital to get help. Gamer refuses to cooperate and sends hate to vynlazer's video but nor Michae1's or Cyclone's. As of right now, Michae1 said he is ignoring Gamer's actions unless he is faced with a false strike from the video. But Michae1 at the moment is moving on from the drama and ignoring gamer. Trivia *Michae1 is 5'5" and 136 lbs. (Normal BMI) *Michae1 currently is dating Ana Hardy (Started dating in November, 2019) *Michae1 was featured in several videos. One of them being a collab video with Cyclone, WutEpGuiz, ItsBrey , and ZHD where they raid discord servers as Elmo.Was also featured in a Skribbl.io video that was uploaded by ItsBrey *Michae1 has been doing YouTube for 5 years *Michae1 was shouted out more than 100 times by Gacha tubers, commentary channels, and Minecraft youtubers. *Michae1 has played Call of Duty with a 10 year old who was featured in a video by Dysmo, The video was titled, "Meet Noah... The Nicest Kid on Call of Duty �� " *Michae1 has been doing Graphics Designing since 2017 and has greatly improved. *Michae1 has anger issues and rages at fortnite. LMAO Subscriber Milestones *1,000 Subscribers: August 19th, 2019 *2,000 Subscribers: December 7th, 2019 *3,000 Subscribers: *4,000 Subscribers: *5,000 Subscribers: *6,000 Subscribers: *7,000 Subscribers: *8,000 Subscribers: *9,000 Subscribers: *10,000 Subscribers: References SPOILED KIDS THROW TEMPER TANTRUM (Reacting to Spoiled Kids Compilation) Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers